Youre my missing peice
by vampirelover87564
Summary: Bella meets Edward the bad boy. Bella is a stepdaughter to a famous director.She is sent to her own hell on earth whats so bad about itthough? Why is Edward such an ass? I dont know but the story does. Yes this story has been deleted with a new summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first story so enjoy and be nice. Sorry for deleting the story but it will make it better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT unfortunately. All human !**

I looked at the cafeteria and at all of my friends. I stared at my lap. ''I'm moving'' I announced. Everyone stared at me. I blushed.

'' You`re kidding right?!'' I let out a deep breath.

'' No I'm not''

''Why?''Lizzie cried. Everyone here was pretty nice but they craved attention. Ever since my mom married Phil- the famous director- I became pretty popular. It was annoying at first- it still is- but I got over it.

'' I am spending sometime with my dad. Besides it's not like I can go everywhere with them.''They know I mean Phil and my mom. I've had to stay at Lizzie's a lot lately. The bad thing was the last time I saw Charlie he wasn't exactly sober. He's the fucking chief of police and they let that happen. The town is full of mindless freaks. Mindless freaks I don`t want to go back to.

'' Don't tell me this is not about Jacob?'' Maria questioned.

''No''I ground my teeth together. ''It is not about him''In truth it wasn't but the situation we were in made the leaving all the better. Everyone sighed. Victoria's eyes sparkled. I knew she was going to start crying she _always_ takes things to the extreme. Andrew cleared his throat.

''I think we should be happy for Bella this is what she wants.'' Everyone nodded there heads slightly. I was relieved, I thought this was going to be hard.

''We can throw a great party now!'' Heidi exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

'' Oh joy!'' I said sarcastically.

''Shut it Swan this party might actually draw some attention to you'' Tanya sneered. Of course she was ecstatic I was leaving. She used to be the queen bee until I stepped in and I think we know what the B stands for.

''Yeah be quiet Swan if you're leaving you need to go with something spectacular.'' Said Tanya's follower Claire.

'' You know what why don't both of you go fuck yourselves or better yet go find the baseball team''I said harshly. Everyone erupted in laughter even people who weren't at my table.

''Apologize Swan!'' Tanya said in that annoying high voice of hers.

'' Fine'' I snapped.'' I'm sorry that your age his higher then your IQ, and you have to sleep with everyone to be considered popular.'' Everyone stared. I blushed. Maybe a bit over the top? But, I can't stand her anymore. Day after day I have to hang out with her and pretend she did nothing to me. '' Hell yes!''Michael yelled . He laughed. ''It's about time someone said that!'' No shit, Sherlock. ''Lizzie replied.

''Ahh!'' Tanya growled ''You will regret this!''. Her and Claire stomped out the room. Jacob glared at me I averted my eyes from his gaze. That was the last time I saw Tanya until the party. The party went as planned of course, leaving my with a lot to clean up. After the party I tried to make things go slower, give my more time to avoid pain. I knew I couldn`t prolong the moment anymore though. I packed my things and went on the jet. Bye, bye Hollywood. Goodbye friends. Even a short goodbye for Jacob was made.

I stepped out of the jet my father was there just like he said he would be. He smiled at me and gave me hug. I know it was just an act people can change but not him. I smelt him and realized there was the lingering smell of alcohol. I might like to pretend otherwise but I _know _why he does this.

**Flashback**

_There was a six year old me jumping and playing around. I was having fun until some creep came up to me. '' Hey little girl'' He was freaking me out.I stifled a scream. _.I know that I may have been small but my instincts were I look back on it I know that he was a pedophile. _I ran. Ran until I collapsed. When I looked around I had no idea where I was. I had cuts and bruises all over myself. Mostly from running- I was still clumsy then.- I found a place to hide and wept. Who would look after me? I had nowhere to go. I was starving without a source of food or shelter. I was all alone. I don't remember how exactly but someone came and found me. He spoke in a soft and soothing voice. He told my his name was Phil. He smiled at me and asked for the name of my parents. '' Renne and Charlie Swan'' I said shaking. He made a few calls and with a day I was back at home. He treated my like a daughter and my mom absolutely admired him. That was the first time they met all because I had to get lost. Now, Charlie blames __me __it was __all__ my fault. That the affair started. I was never aloud to forget that and Charlie made sure. He wanted revenge and every time I came to see him he made sure I got it._

**End of Flashback.**

Charlie was now staring at me intently. '' Come inside Isabella'' He said in a cold tone. I walked in silently waiting to meet my doom.' Come inside Isabella' know what it means. Some people never change. No matter how long they live for. I knew _he_ would be one of those people. I also knew I would have to endure his wrath until I found some way to leave.

**Sorry for ending it there but I found the the need to bye, bye. I am going to update later today but I`m not sure when I just pulled this chapter together and wrote whatever came to me. Some people must be annoyed I deleted my story especially if you know have a hard time finding so I`ll give a while before I post chapter three.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**See I can update fast! Mostly because I have no school today. **

**Disclaimer: I don`t own twilight what a lucky b***h S.M. is.``Edward wake up!``.**

That all too familiar voice was the voice of my adoptive mother Esme. I groaned and rolled over getting ready for school. I had a few pranks to play on my dear, sweet principal. That detention last time messed up my schedule with the boys.

I went downstairs to find a particularly angry red faced Esme,. Oh perfect!

''What have you been doing?''she screeched. She held a bag of marijuana in her hand. Idiot I guess she doesn`t know what it is.

''What does it look like?''I snapped. She was trying to act like my mom. I don't need one. My mom is dead.

''` I just woke up so I was up getting dressed, now, I'm getting the fuck out of here''

I said this coldly and sauntered out the door. I walked outside to find the boys waiting for me.

''So.. wanna skip class or do you have some business you need to do ?'' Dan asked.

It would have been just another typical day. Except for she was coming. There girls around the school were starting to get boring. I wanted a new challenge and this Isabella Swan girl would be one alright. I got in my silver Volvo and thought up a strategy. I drove away with Dan, Chris, and Joey while my thought still lingered on this Bella........

I had my first class, biology and was looking forward to it was the only class I aced. I was also hoping that Bella might be in it…As I got to my seat there was whispers and gossip about her. I the turned away and then smiled at who was in front of me. Bella Swan…..

Bella POV

I was less than excited for my first day of school. I just had to move to this stupid gloomy town! I was less than thrilled because, besides my distaste for forks. the school would be just plain boring. Besides that I would be living with my tormentor it is sick to know that he is part of the reason I exist.I had to wear a long sleeved T-shirt. To avoid skin exposure. I couldn`t have everyone looking at my bruises.

I climbed into my Porsche and drove to the school. It was insanely easy to find. I parked, and realized I had the nicest car in the parking lot. Their was one silver Volvo that out shined the rest.

I trudged my way up to the parking and went to the office were Charlie told me to go. I went to the secretary desk to find a red head typing fast on the computer. When she saw me she looked up and smiled.

``Hello I'm Mrs. Cope I'm assuming your Isabella Swan?'' She said.

I smiled warmly at her and said :'' yes, thank you, could you give me my schedule please?''

''Of course dear, have a lovely day'' replied Mrs. Cope. At least there was nice teachers. I ran through my schedule and found out I had biology first period. I was going to ask how to get there when someone came up to greet me.

This someone had was a baby faced blond with blue eyes. He was pretty cute, just not my type.

He then said: ''Hey I'm Mike you must be Isabella Swan''

Bella, actually. ''Hey, could you show me the biology room ?''

He smiled'' sure'' was his reply he began walking as I tried to keep up without hurting myself. He led me to the door leaned back and said : see you later Bella he walked away but not before he winked at me.

Ugh! creeper. I walked to the front of the class near the teacher. He saw me and gave me a warm genuine smile. Gosh! Boys need to stop giving me those looks

''Hello I'm Mr. Smith'' said my new biology teacher He continued and said ''you'll be sitting near Mr. Cullen over there.''

''Okay, thank you''was what I replied. I didn`t really have much to say so I walked over to sit beside my new biology partner. He grinned at me.

'' Hello''he said. Wow. I was completely mesmerized by his voice. It took me a while to remember he was talking to me. I was so caught up in his voice. What am I supposed to say? _Say Hi!_ A voice in the back of mind head screamed. Oh, Yeah. That's the word. I have never been like this in my entire life but aren't girls supposed to be boy crazy?

''Hi ''It was all I was able to get out. I would love to go out with him. I shook my head. My friends are really starting to rub off on me but not in the good way. I sighed inside my head though, a relationship with him could never happen.

The thing was I wanted to but then again I didn't. I did not go for people who smoked did drugs is a player and has been in jail a few times. How did I know this? The devil himself. Charlie. Wait.. didn`t he say he hated the 'Cullen Boy' I looked at his outfit a leather jacket. So cliche.

While I was thinking Edward got a mischievous look in his eye. He leaned closer to me and then I felt his cool breath on my neck. ``Well Bella Beautiful how about we go in my car and have a little fun``. I slapped him and laughed. He just screwed this up for himself. It's a good thing we're in the back of the classroom. Speaking of that they are so small. The classes in my school were more that five times the size.

Well eew. I slapped him. It was a good thing we were sitting in the back seats but some people turned to look at us. I dropped my books. Iblushed, cursed silently under my breath and picked them up.

I then whispered in his ear : ''You know you're pretty cute. If you didn't have such big ego and if you weren't so arrogant we might have actually been able to go out but.'' I put an emphasis on the but. ''Mr. Cullen you've got so much to learn. I don't date people like you not now not ever. I enunciated the last words and made my whisper intentionally seductive.

''Well Miss. Swan I like a challenge and I can assure you this won't be our last encounter''. Wow! And I am still lost in his voice. Stop that Bella! I scolded myself mentally.

Just then the bell rang, I turned to see Edward out of the room already. Hopefully I scared him off. Guess what? I didn't.

**Ta da ! Two chapters in one day thanks for the reviews (if anyone plans on it) but keep it up(if you did) I update faster that way.**

**From vampirelover87564. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! Oh yeah once again sorry for deleting the story. I go over each chapter like three times which is why this one took so long. Love you all my old readers and new!**


End file.
